


Lay our doubts to rest

by elletromil



Series: Stockings by the fireplace [30]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aliens, Crack, Getting Together, M/M, oblivious!Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 10:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17465552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: Merlin has always thought that no one would ever have him as a mate. So imagine his surprise when he realises that's he's been unknowingly dating one of the humans he's been sent on Earth to observe.





	Lay our doubts to rest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgentStannerShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStannerShipper/gifts).



> Merry belated Christmas!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this little gift and that you spent a great time during the holidays!

Merlin and Eggsy have been catching up when it hits him.

Or more accurately, when Eggsy hits him with the proverbial clue by four.

His younger friend is predictably exasperated that he hasn’t come to the realisation by himself -- or rather, that he needed to have such a realisation _at all_ \-- but not really surprised. Merlin is a great observer when it comes to the big stuff like politics and economy. On a more personal level however, especially if it involves him in any away, he’s just totally oblivious.

It’s part of the reason why they’ve been sent as a pair to study the human race and established if the Earth is ready for First Contact with the Galactic Coalition. It’s not, but it’s getting there. Which is why they are still there to make more observations and make sure they diplomats avoid an intergalactic _faux pas_ whenever the time comes.

They should have stayed together, but they could find out more on their own and anyway the Earth isn’t _that_ dangerous. They wouldn’t have been sent here in the first place if it had been.

They’ve gone two months without contact, which apparently has been a mistake. If they had met more often, then Eggsy could have explained to him what has been happening.

Not that he would have changed anything if he understood though.

“Do you mind if we continue this tomorrow?”

Eggsy rolls his eyes and waves him away. “You know I don’t. Got a hot date of my own later.” He grins and Merlin blushes, remembering how exactly Eggsy got his knowledge. Merlin is no prude, but for never having met that bloke Tequila, he knows an awful lot more about him than he wishes to. “Come on, shoo. I’ll pay the bill. Go get your man. Or well, let him know you’re aware that you’ve got him now.”

Merlin doesn’t need to be told twice.

~

Harry is in the kitchen cooking dinner when Merlin lets himself in with the key he’s been given about a month ago.

Harry looks up from the what he’s doing as soon as Merlin joins him, his whole face lighting up with a sweet smile. Before he can say anything however, Merlin cuts in before he loses his nerves.

“Are we dating?”

At first, he didn’t plan on making it a question. But on his way home, he’s realised that no matter what Eggsy’s findings were, with a sample the size of _one_ , they couldn’t generalize to an entire population. Maybe to Harry, all their outings together, the hand-holding, quick kisses and talks of Merlin moving in, maybe it really was just _friends_ stuff. Not _mates_ stuff.

And after several months of telling himself not to get attached, it’s been all too easy to doubt Harry’s feelings. After all, he hasn’t said anything about _love_ or even just uttered the word _date_.

So Merlin has decided he would ask. If the answer was in the negative, he would still have made a fool of himself, but at least Harry wouldn’t know the true extent of his heartbreak.

And judging from Harry’s shocked expression, he really should get ready for a rejection. He thought he had been, but hope is a strong little thing. He should have known someone like Harry would never see him as mate material.

His heart when Harry shakes his head, but his words stop him from leaving the kitchen. “I think we’re a bit past that now, don’t you? You’ve got the key to my bloody house Merlin. We’ve even talked about you moving in. It’s a bit too late to get cold feet.” That’s an Earth idiom he’s never heard before, but Merlin gets the general idea, especially when Harry crosses his arms. It makes him look _angry_ and _defensive_ , but there’s only _hurt_ in his eyes. “What planet are you from?”

“Lavellia-5.” He answers without thinking it through, only realising his mistake when Harry frowns. Of course Harry wasn’t really asking. It must have only been another Earth common expression.

“Wh- Is this- is this a joke?”

He could say yes. He should.

But if Harry really thought they were past dating -- which according to Eggsy means they were more or less considered as being _mated_ \-- than he owed him his complete honesty. “No, it isn’t. My home planet really is Levellia-5, though I spent most of my adult life on Ka’làçü before coming to Earth about two years ago.”

Harry stares at him for the longest time. So long that Merlin thinks he’s made a terrible mistake.

The human race isn’t ready for First Contact. Harry is human. Even if he believes him, he probably won’t want anything more to do with him.

But before his heart can break for a second time tonight, Harry comes out of his daze.

“Shite. Fuck. Why does that make more sense than you being ace? Not that there’s anything wrong about it if you are that too! Fuck. Is this why you’re so clueless about mostly everything? Because you’re alien?” Harry has walked towards him while he was talking, hands reaching out but not touching.

Merlin takes the step that keeps them separate, feeling comforted by the contact as he always is when Harry touches him. “Yes, that’s why. And also because I’m me.” He adds with a sheepish smile, remembering he’s talking to his _mate_. He doesn’t have to hide or pretend around him. “And I don’t know what ‘ace’ is in this context, so I don’t know if I am that too.”

Harry chuckles at his puzzled look and shakes his head, but there’s only fondness in his eyes. “I’ll explain later.” His hands come up from his shoulders to cup his cheeks. “May I kiss you?”

From the beginning, Harry has always asked, as if he always doubt his answer and suddenly Merlin has another realisation without anyone else’s help.

Somehow, Harry must be plagued by similar doubts as Merlin is.

Somehow, for some reason, Harry has been worrying that Merlin doesn’t feel the same way as he does.

And so, instead of answering him with words, Merlin leans closer to press their lips together in a kiss that is more passionate than any they’ve shared before.

One that can only lay all doubts to rest.


End file.
